Big Apple Kiss
by ReallyAnastasia
Summary: First ever FanFic! Pope and Associates have to fire their Head of Communications for Europe following a break of a morality clause. They have a replacement flying in from England that comes with glowing recommendations. Olivia Pope is a businesswoman first, but no one told her what those blues eyes would do to her heart.. I do NOT own Scandal or its characters/themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for stopping by to read my first ever FanFic story! I've been reading stories for months and thought "Why not just write one?" I'm new at this, so bare with me lol. I hope you like it! Please leave reviews. **

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry sir, but you leave this company with no other choice. We have to let you go. You have not only violated the morality clauses in your contract, but you've broken the law and your marriage vows. We expect a letter of resignation and your goodbye remarks by 5am tomorrow. That is MY name on this building, and MY brand your messing with. We've done a thorough investigation. Don't try to drag this out. You don't want to do that. _Trust me._" Olivia said with a smirk.

As their former Head of Communications for Europe, Joe, picked up his things, Olivia walked over and whispered to him, "We're going to sue you as well. You spent MY money on your little sexcapades. I'm going to get it back plus more.."

He left in a huff with his head hanging down in embarrassment. He knew he was busted and couldn't lie his way out of this with Olivia like he did with his wife. He knew first hand what she was capable of. They had him on camera, he was done for. Security waited for him outside the door to escort him out of the building. Olivia watched the media circus from her window and saw when Joe made it outside.

The press was front and center ready to attack him with questions.

"Do you support Gay rights now?"

"Were the prostitutes better than your wife?"

"Are you going to go into porn now?"

"Did you use your company account for your prostitutes?"

"When was your last encounter?"

He replied with "I have no comment to make at this time. I will share a few remarks tomorrow at 7am sharp." He left sadly with security and got into his car.

Everyone in the room watched Joe speak into the camera with sweat dripping down his face. After the news went to commercial, the room erupted in laughter. The Board of Directors of Pope and Associates couldn't believe what he did. He was not only sleeping with prostitutes, but they were transvestite prostitutes that recorded their encounters and posted them to .

Olivia couldn't imagine how embarrassing that must be for his children and his wife. She shrugged it off thinking that they'd be fine. She lacked sympathy and believed in karma.

"Ok everyone, this meeting is don't we all end our day a little early?" Olivia said looking at the clock. It was_ 12:01pm_ and she knew she had enough time to make it home to watch her favorite show, _Maury. _She laughed knowing some poor girl was testing her 10th potential child's father today.

"Thanks Ms. Pope!" The fellow Board members cheered as they made their exit.

They loved their job and loved working for Olivia. She was the best at her job and was the best Founder and CEO they'd ever known. She was respectful and treated her employees and clients like family. She never overworked them or dictated them. She was young, but talented and brilliant.

Olivia got up from the head of the table and walked out to her personal assistant Abby's office to let her know she could leave for the day. Abby was so excited. She informed Abby that she had to let the entire New York office know they were free to leave early before she did. Abby quickly sent out an email on behalf of Olivia.

"Yes! Thank you Liv! Me and David were supposed to go to the movies, but I cancelled because of how intense today is. Ohhh tonight's going to be great. I'm going to go over to his office now! Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

Olivia replied, "Oh don't worry about me. I just have to make a statement to the press tomorrow, so I'll write my remarks before I leave, but it'll be fine. I just have to keep a straight face when I say !" The two women roared with laughter until Abby got a call from David.

"See you tomorrow Abbs!" Olivia yelled as Abby rushed to the elevator and told David she was on her way with her trench coat. Olivia giggled hearing that because she knew Abby would be getting it on tonight. Her and David didn't see each other much this month because of the scandal in the office.

Olivia was happy to see Abby so in love. They'd been friends since elementary school. No one knew her better than Abby. She wondered what it would be like to have that feeling of love. Her last relationship with Edison Davis was long and drawn out. She had no spark with him and the sex was worse than watching paint dry. She shuddered at the flashback.

She walked to her office and shut the door to write her remarks for their Communications Head's resignation. The investigation was launched 3 months ago when an anonymous sender flooded Olivia's inbox with videos and pictures. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew that she had to play it cool until she had all the evidence and justifications for firing Joe. She brought in her Director of Technology, Huck, to do some investigations of his own. Huck was able to figure out who sent the emails to Olivia and where the videos online were uploaded from. They found countless videos of different powerful business men having the time of their lives.

Usually, Olivia handles the business needs of outside clients. She was a successful PR and Communications Strategic Analyst with clients all over the world. She often times had to only put the fire out for her clients, not her own firm. Her name alone commanded respect. She worked hard to get to where she was. She would be turning 28 soon and had a whole host of accomplishments under her belt. She was raised to believe that she had to work twice as hard to get half of what her counterparts had. She never relied on her looks to get the job done. But it did help persuade people to bend the law a little with allowing them to view security footage or having access to personnel files, but she sealed the deal with her mind, her gut, her sharp tongue, and sense of humor.

Her company started with her and a few colleagues she'd known all her life. Abby, Harrison, Huck, and Stephen were all the core of Pope and Associates. As she gained more clients, her business expanded and she brought in people she'd met over the years in college and in business. Before she knew it, her name was known in over 30 countries. She never realized things would move so quickly or so wonderfully for her. She loved her career, and she loved success. Pope and Associates was everything to her.

After she finished her remarks, she looked at the clock again. _12:38pm._ "Shit! I have to go." She rushed out to meet her driver, Jay who opened the door for her.

As Jay sped off, he said "I won't let you miss _Maury_, Liv," with a smile on his face. She smiled back and watched the traffic blur past them.

She arrived in enough time to make her favorite meal, popcorn and red wine. She opened the wine and let it breathe and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She poured her wine into her favorite glass and grabbed her popcorn bowl. When the popcorn finished, she poured it into the bowl and took the items living room and sat them on the coffee table. _12:57pm. _She decided to take off her clothes and leave them on the floor as she plopped down on the couch. When she was comfortable, it was _Maury _time. She laughed after each couple came on stage. She ate and drank until she didn't have any popcorn left. This was one of her favorite things to do. She had such a hectic life, and her home was her sanctuary. _Maury _was her favorite because it actually humbled her while humoring her. By the time Maury read the last DNA result, Olivia was already snuggled underneath a blanket on the couch. As the credits rolled, she was out like a light. She had a long day tomorrow. Dealing with the press can be exhausting.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time out to read my first chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Olivia rolled over to turn her alarm off with an attitude. It was 4:33am and her body hurt. She loved sleeping on the couch, but she never usually slept for more than 5 - 6 hours a night, let alone more than 12. She dragged herself off the couch so that she could start preparing for the day. She grabbed her discarded clothes and put them in her clothes hamper. She shed her underwear and couldn't remember why or how she took her bra off while asleep.

She turned on the shower and immediately felt better when she stepped in. Olivia paid good money to have the perfect house. Her shower had 6 heads that allowed every angle of your body to get wet. It was like heaven. She always woke up super early just so that she didn't have to rush her shower time. She stretched and moved around and started to lose the tension in her body. Her neck didn't feel stiff anymore either. "Worth every penny.." she said with a big smile. She spent the next 45 minutes enjoying the music coming out of her iHome speakers and the warmth of the shower. She felt so clean and refreshed when she stepped out.

Olivia took her time doing her hair this morning since she would be on TV today. She went with her famous flip that always got rave reviews in the fashion and gossip blogs. Her makeup was minimal and her outfit fit perfectly. She looked at herself from every angle inside her 360 degree mirror of her walk in closet. When she felt everything looked good and put together, she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

Jay greeted her with breakfast and a smile. He opened the door for her and helped her inside. On the ride to the park, Olivia enjoyed her breakfast. There was Belgian waffles, thick apple wood smoked bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs, and raspberry lemonade. Jay was the greatest at thinking of everything she forgot. He rolled the partition down and handed Olivia her notes of her remarks that she knew she left at home. He said "I got you Liv. That's my job." She was thankful the people closest to her were great people. She trusted them literally with her life. Jay was her chef, chauffeur, bodyguard, fashion critic, remark reviewer and assistant all wrapped into one. Jay, Huck, and Abby got the most perks working for Olivia. They lived in plush condos and drove luxury cars. They never worked for her on holidays and they never wanted for anything. She always believed that if you take care of your people, they'll take care of you.

When they arrived in the park, the press came out in full force. They hated and admired Olivia. She had a no nonsense attitude and took care of business. They could never catch her with her guard down. One of her European clients recommended someone new to take Joe's position at Pope and Associates. He told Olivia his name was Fitzgerald Grant. Olivia didn't bother interviewing him or looking him up because this was one of her best clients. She trusted them. He would be flying in to meet with her this afternoon. If his vibes were right, they would sign the paperwork.

She watched and observed the looks on people's faces behind the podium stage to get a gauge of their attitude. This would be fairly easy. One hiccup, but from who? Her thoughts were interrupted when Joe's attorney walked to the mic and spoke first.

"My client will be giving a brief statement regarding the alleged case against him. He will not be taking ANY questions." He said.

Joe stepped up to the microphone with sweat on his face, which started to grow redder by the second. "I uhhh.. I umm. Ahem. I uh would first like to.. to say that I will be resigning from Pope & Associates, effective immediately. I want to apologize to my family and friends for uhh.. umm for my umm.."

"For liking trannypanties?!" A spectator yelled out.

The crowd burst into laughter. Olivia's face never moved. She knew that the cameras were always rolling.

Security removed the loud spectator and encouraged Joe to continue.

"Ahem. I am sorry for my actions. I want to thank Ms. Olivia Pope for giving me the opportunity to work for her firm. I am working on my marriage and my career. I.. I have nothing further."

He quickly exited the stage. Olivia knew it was time. She stepped forward and began to speak.

"Hello everyone. As you know now, Joseph Harring has resigned from Pope & Associates. Our firm is in no way, shape, or form responsible for Joseph's actions. His behavior is NOT a reflection of my employees or clientele. We ask that you respect our firm's privacy during this time of transition. We are in the process of bringing in someone new to work directly with our European clients. We will do an official press release when we've dotted all of our I's and crossed all of our T's. Until then, there will be no new updates from Pope & Associates. It will be business as usual. Thank you. Any questions?"

The press jumped up and started firing questions at her. She reminded them how they were to conduct themselves if they wanted answers. They sat and raised their hand, patiently waiting to be called upon. There were plenty of lip smacking, sighing, and eye rolling. Olivia didn't care though, she demanded respect because she gave them respect.

She started calling on certain reporters to answer their questions.

"Ashley."

"How long did you know about Joe's trannypanties videos?"

"I cannot specify because this case is still open. All that I know is that is under investigation and is not operational at this time. Any questions that can compromise the investigation will not be answered by me. Those will come from the DA's office. Not this podium."

"Tyler."

"Were you covering it up?"

"I can't answer that."

"Well did Pope & Associates fund his trips?"

"Unfortunately we did fund trips that we assumed were business related."

"Megan."

"Can you give us any hint as to who's the replacement?"

Olivia smiled. "No Megan."

"Thank you everyone. No further questions." She walked off the stage back to the car. Jay asked her himself, "So who is the new guy?"

She said, "All I know is that his name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He comes from money, but he's self made and a genius. I would quote 'Be stupid to not hire him unquote.' But he's received glowing reviews. I wonder why I never heard of him."

Jay said "I just hope he fits in with everybody. We're all a family. We haven't had any newbies in a while."

"Yeah I do too. I wonder can I call him Fitz instead. Fitzgerald is a mouthful" Olivia thought out loud.

**Please leave reviews! Thank you for staying to Chapter 2. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really enjoying writing this story. Thanks for staying with me to Chapter 3. Thank you to my first follows and reviews. That means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Back at the office, Olivia called in the core of OPA to the conference room.

Harrison, Abby, Stephen, Huck, and Jay gathered in the conference room to see what Olivia needed.

"Did you all see the press conference today? What a mess!" She laughed.

Harrison laughed saying, "I'll never get over the term trannypanties! Not now. Not ever."

The group laughed and Olivia smiled. This was her family. She needed them just as much as they needed her.

Once the laughter died down, Olivia got serious. "OK you guys. So you know that a replacement for Joe is coming to the office in a little while. I don't know much about him, aside from what I told Jay today. He's rich and smart. And if my gut is willing to go with it, he'll become an employee immediately. No need for interviews or anything."

Abby spoke up first, slightly annoyed. She hated newbies. "Uh, we're not going to vote on this? We had to find out that Joe's getting replaced by watching you on TV? You couldn't tell us first? And why is this happening so soon? Who is this new guy?"

Huck responded. "It doesn't matter Abby. Olivia knows what she's doing. She says go with it, we go with it."

Abby and Huck sighed and looked at Olivia.

"Harrison, Stephen, do you have anything to say?" Olivia asked.

"Is he better looking than me? I can't have some new guy come in and steal the attention from me. I've been the winner of the Ladies Man contest for 3 straight years!" Harrison exclaimed.

Olivia laughed. "That's what you're worried about? You're killing me, Pretty Boy! Ok. Well to answer your questions Abby. Sorry we didn't vote. He came to me highly recommended. The only reason we even have a European presence is because of who recommended him. So let's just go with it and see what happens."

Olivia looked at Stephen. "I got nothing. Just wish you would've brought in a sexy brunette. I could use some new eye candy around here."

"You all are impossible!" said Olivia.

They all asked the question, "What's his name?"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Fitzgerald. Ugh. What the hell kind of name is Fitzgerald?" Olivia scoffed.

"What the hell kind of name is Olivia Pope?" Came a commanding voice from behind her. Olivia jumped at the sound of the voice. Her heart sped up and she turned around, ready to respond when she couldn't find the words. Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous man. He was tall, muscular, with curly hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was smiling. It was breathtaking.

"Uh-uh-uh-Well-I. Ahem. Excuse me. You must be Fitzgerald Grant. Nice to meet you. I'm Olivia.. Olivia Pope." Olivia was so embarrassed.

"Oh I know who you are. But please, call me Fitz." He extended his hand to her and they shook.

She asked if she could have some time to speak to him alone. They all said their quick introductions and made their exit.

She sat down at the the table and asked him to take a seat.

"You're early." She said.

"Yeah well, I don't believe in being late." He responded.

"Would like anything to drink or eat?"

"No thanks. I had 3 Belgian waffles and a plate full of bacon for breakfast. I'm still stuffed."

"Wow."

"What?"

She thought to address the elephant in the room. "Oh nothing. But Fitzgerald, I do want to apologize for disrespecting your name. I shouldn't have said that."

He broke out laughing. "Why the hell are you apologizing? I'm not a punk. I can take it! Just tell me where do I sign to become an official employee for THE Olivia Pope of Olivia Pope & Associates."

She looked into his eyes and wondered who is this man?

"What makes you so sure I want to hire you?" She challenged.

"Because you're the best. You can recognize the best. I am the best. So let's be the best and do the best with my best and your best."

Olivia folded her arms and stared at the man sitting by her. She was smiling while she quickly thought it over. "You are unbelievable, Fitzgerald."

Olivia hit the intercom on the phone, "Abby! Bring me those contracts for Mr. Grant. Thanks!"

"Do you want to call your lawyer to look these over?" Olivia asked.

"No," He said.

"No? Why not?"

"I don't need a lawyer because I am a lawyer. But thanks for not being sneaky and having me sign my life away.." He grinned. "I have a good feeling about working here."

After they went through his contract, they chatted about random topics. He told her what he'd studying in school and his role in England. She told him about her childhood and her work ethic. She never was this comfortable with a new person before. It felt nice to just talk and laugh. Time went by and she realized she had a meeting to go to.

"Well it was nice meeting you Fitzgerald, but I have a meeting to go to. Please don't breathe a word about being hired here to anyone. We'll set up a press conference for next week. That way we can get you settled into your role and stationed here in New York. I'm glad to have you on our team. Meet with Abby and she'll show you to your office and talk logistics with you."

She got up to shake his hand and he held her hand a bit longer than he should have.

"Thank you Ms. Pope. But I have one additional contract I need you to sign."

She looked confused and raised an eyebrow. "What contract?"

He pulled out a napkin and scribbled on it and put it in her purse.

He walked towards the door before she could say anything. He turned and said "Please look the contract over and have it signed tomorrow. Thank you Olivia."

After he left, she gathered her things and went back to her office to prep for her meeting. When she couldn't take the curiosity anymore, she pulled the napkin out.

**I, Olivia Pope, must ONLY refer to Fitzgerald Grant as Fitz or Fitzy. ;) **

**x_ **

She smiled and signed her name on the line and tucked it back in her purse.


	4. Chapter 4

**We finally met Fitz! Thank you for to those who read and review. You all make me excited to share my story. **

Chapter 4

Fitz was starting to fit in well with OPA. They had 3 staff meetings leading up to the presser. Fitz was brilliant and so much fun to be around. He challenged Olivia to think more outside the box and loved learning from Huck. It didn't feel like he had just come on board. Nobody said it, but everyone was secretly glad Joe was gone. He was always uptight and sweat too much when he was nervous. Fitz was easy going and charming. She'd brought in a few of her local clients to see how he'd represent the firm. She was impressed. His bob and weave method to difficult or awkward questions was nothing short of perfection. Her gut was never wrong. She was so happy that he came at this time. She had plans for a new phase of OPA and knew Fitz personality and professional background would allow that to happen.

"Hey Fitz, can you come to my office please?" Olivia said into the intercom.

She waited a few minutes and called again. She wondered why he wasn't responding. The presser was tomorrow and she had to tweak the language for his remarks. Tired of waiting, she got up and sighed and went to find him.

She knocked on Abby's door and poked her head in. "Have you seen Fitz?"

Abby looked up from her phone and replied, "No. I haven't seen him since lunch."

Olivia turned on her heels in search of her missing employee.

When she got towards the kitchen, she heard laughter.

There he was.

He and Harrison were debating about sports. Harrison swore that this season belonged to the Chicago Bulls, while Fitz just knew it was time for Cleveland to get it together. Olivia stood in the doorway and cleared her throat. They looked up smiling.

"Ms. Pope!" Fitz exclaimed, "To what do we owe this visit."

She lost her train of thought for a moment because he was staring at her. His eyes were so blue.. She quickly regained her composure. "I need to talk to you about your speech tomorrow. I think it's too funny. We don't want our European clients to look down on us for too many punch lines. One or two is ok. This has way too many. Don't get me wrong, I love your sense of humor. It's just wise to pull back some. Here, take a look at this." She handed Fitz a draft of his speech. He smiled.

"I'll hit you up later FG." Harrison said as he left.

Fitz looked over the speech intensely. "Thank you Ms. Pope. I think this is much better. Thank you."

"No objections? Really?" She asked puzzled.

"No. None. Are you use to people arguing with you?"

"I guess I'm used to clients believing their words are always gold."

"Two things. 1, I'm not your client. 2. Contrary to popular belief, my words are gold. You just added some polish." He winked at her and they just stood there.

She broke their eye contact. "Ok Mr. Not-My-Client-Funny-Man. Be ready tomorrow. 6AM sharp." She walked out and felt his eyes burning a hole in her head.

Fitz knew he was staring. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her face was flawless and her body was amazing. He silently thanked the designer of her pants. He'd traveled to so many countries and encountered beautiful women all the time, but none were as striking as Olivia. Everything about her was perfect. He couldn't tell if it was her personality, her presence, or just her looks that made her so beautiful. He believed it was both. She had perfect carmel skin that always looked kissed by the sun. She had long, silky hair, plump lips, and high cheekbones. If only.. His thoughts were interrupted by Harrison coming back into the kitchen. He saw Fitz staring.

"No FG, no." He shook his head hard.

"What? No what?" Fitz said as he turned to look at him.

"Stop fantasizing about getting your rocks off with your boss. She's off limits. Hell, ALL the employees are off limits. Did you read your contract? No fraternizing bro."

Fitz recalled the 3 pages that discussed fraternizing. Damn.

"Maaaan. I don't know what you're talking about. I gotta get back to work."

They both shook their heads and walked out and split up to go to their offices. Fitz wanted to take a detour, but thought better of it. He knew Olivia wasn't the type to have a relationship with an employee, especially not a person in the public eye. He hung his head once he made it inside his office.

Olivia sat at her desk flustered. Was Fitz flirting with her? He couldn't have been. But why was he so perfect? He was tall and muscular. He wore his hair slicked back today but his Superman curl didn't lay flat. His jawline was strong and his smile was wide. His arms let her know he worked out often. Fitz.. She shrugged it off and decided to check some emails to pass the time. Her stomach was growling and she realized she hadn't eaten all day. She saw it was 4:30pm, so she decided to call it a day and go out to dinner. She didn't have any energy to cook, plus she was in the mood for a juicy New York strip steak. She texted Jay.

**O: **_**Hey. I'm in the mood for some steak. Do you wanna go grab a bite?**_

**J: ****_Oh no thanks. I'm not hungry. I have a young lady I'm meeting up with later. I can cancel and still go if you want to._**

**O:****_ Nooooo! Go have fun! You're off the clock. Have fun!_**

**J: ****_Thanks Liv! _**

**O: ****_Use protection! ;) _**

**J: ****_Huhhhh. :) _**

She got a good laugh out of teasing Jay. He was like her little brother. She was so into the conversation that she didn't notice the handsome man walking to the elevator in front of her. She bumped right into him and gasped.

"Is this my initiation? Getting beat up by the boss?" He joked.

Olivia playfully pushed his arm, "Shut up!"

He heard her stomach growling. "Are you hungry? I've been craving steak all day and was on my way to dinner."

"Get out of my head! Oh wow. Haha yeah, I could go for a New York strip right now."

They headed downstairs and hailed a cab. They talked about their favorite foods and noticed they ate the same exact things. Fitz couldn't believe how perfect she was.

The cab driver was slightly irritated but pleased that they were wrapped in their conversation because he left the meter running. After 10 minutes, he cleared his throat. Fitz said he'd pay for the cab, so Olivia slipped the driver a tip.

They walked up to the restaurant and was seated immediately. The waiter read the wine list to them and took their orders.

"I'm impressed Ms. Pope. You really do eat." Fitz smiled.

"I loveee food. But I workout a few times a week, so I balance it all."

They talked more about Fitz's education. She was impressed. He went to ivy league schools and studied abroad. He was fluent in 4 languages and none of his money came from his family. Olivia went to the best schools as well. She worked hard all of her life because she wanted to help people and have a good life in place to raise a family.

The food arrived and made her mouth water. She went for the Parmesan mashed potatoes first. She got a little on the side of her lip and Fitz quickly grabbed a napkin to help her. As he touched her face, he felt her breath hitch. He let his own skin touch hers and didn't move.

Olivia cleared her throat. "So how's your food?"

Fitz realized what was happening and changed the subject. They got past the awkward moment and finished eating.

They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice a photographer snapping photos of them since they arrived at the restaurant.

**Thank your reading Chapter 4! Please leave reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everybody for reading my story. I read ALL of your reviews! I appreciate them and your favorites/follows. Sorry for the wait, I spent time with my love this weekend lol. Here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 5

**_"This just in.. Olivia Pope likes the swirl.."_**

**_"The high powered fixer was spotted getting cozy with a new man."_**

**_"We have a source inside of Olivia Pope & Associates that has given us a name.."_**

**_"We haven't seen Olivia Pope with anyone since her split from Senator Edison Davis."_**

**_"Is Fitzgerald Grant the man in Olivia's life.."_**

**_"How can Olivia be dating an employee?"_**

**_"Looks like trouble in OPA paradise. Let's see her weasel out of this.." _**

Olivia paced around her office in circles. She needed to get to the bottom of this. The photos did look bad, but her and Fitz weren't dating. Her experience with relationship rumors in the past didn't prepare her for this. It was always someone else's problems she dealt with, never was she under such intense scrutiny. Before Olivia could address the rumors and not only put them to rest, but remind them who they were dealing with, she needed to figure out who the leak was. She stopped pacing around and called Huck inside her office. He arrived just as quickly as he called him.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Find the leak. They said it came from within this company. Before we move, find out who.."

"Abby! Call a town hall meeting. Now please!" She said.

Within the next 45 minutes, the entire Pope & Associates staff gathered in the town hall meeting room.

"I'm only going to say this once. Whoever thought it'd be a good idea to get a pay day by spreading a rumor about me and Mr. Grant, please be aware that you are DONE. The small pay day you think you received, won't be worth it when you have to not only pay myself and Mr. Grant for these rumors, but all of the lawsuits that will come raining down on you."

The employees were stunned into complete silence. You could hear a rat piss on cotton.

Olivia continued, "I ask only a few things from my employees. I ask for loyalty, honesty, sincerity, and hard work. Someone in this company has been _DISLOYAL _ to not only me, but to this entire brand. Not only are these rumors false, but they have cast myself, Mr. Grant, and OPA in a very negative light. I will find out. And I will end your career with pleasure."

She smirked and finished, "We will be doing a ton of damage control over the next few days. Please look inside the folders that were waiting in front of you. These are essentially "gag orders." You can not speak to ANYONE about what is happening in the media or within this company UNLESS you are talking to me. The consequences for violating these contracts are highlighted within the next several pages. Please sign them and return to Abby."

She began to walk away from the podium, but stopped and said in a low voice, "Just remember, there is ALWAYS someone watching you. This meeting is complete. Back to business."

Fitz stood at the back of the room completely mesmerized. Seeing her on TV was nothing compared to seeing her in person. She commanded the respect and attention of a room just by being there. But when she spoke, her voice was like gold. He loved seeing her so in control with everything that was going on. He couldn't help but feel bad for putting her in this situation. He wished he would've kept his hands to himself. He let his burning desire get in the way of his professionalism. He needed to clear the air with her.

Olivia made it back to her office and called Huck to see where he was with the leak. He said he'd know by the end of the day.

Olivia had 3 meetings with clients wanting to fire her, saying if she couldn't follower her own company rules, why should they trust her with theirs? She kept a light head, she knew that it would all blow over soon. It isn't the media's fault, this is their job, she kept reminding herself. After her last meeting, she saw the day was coming to a close. She called Huck again. He told her he'd have everything she needed first thing in the morning. She hung up relieved.

There was a light tapping on her door. She looked up.

"Oh hi Mr. Grant, how may I help you?" Olivia said.

"Hey we had an agreement Ms. Pope. My name is Fitzy to you." He smiled walking towards her desk.

She didn't smile, she sighed. She got up from behind her desk, avoiding eye contact. "Well Mr. Grant, given the recent events, it's best that we keep it formal. I have to clear these rumors up. There's no way I can let the public think we have something going on. I don't even look at you that way. I never have and I never will."

She looked down because she knew she may have went too far. The truth was, she was beyond attracted to Fitz. He made her feel warm inside. Being with him would make everything feel right in the world, but OPA and her image came first.

Fitz stood there staring at her. He was actually hurt that she would say that about him. He knew that there was an electricity between them, and that she'd felt it too. He knew it wasn't just one sided. He refused to believe that. Scandal with the company be damned, he wanted answers.

He walked backward and closed the door. When she heard the lock click, Olivia quickly turned around. "What are you doing, Fitzgerald?"

"I need to just look you in your eyes and ask you three questions." His bright blue eyes pleaded with her. "Can I ask you three questions? And you'll be honest with me? Let's just be two regular people, please?"

Olivia didn't realize she was holding her breath until he stopped speaking. He moved a little closer and he wouldn't break eye contact with her. She whispered, "Yes."

"Question 1. Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes."

"Question 2. Would you ever date me?"

"Yes."

"Last question.. Say my name."

Olivia's eyes got wide. "What?"

He moved closer and spoke with each step. "Say. My. Name."

He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. "That's not a question." She folded her arms to create some distance between them.

He gripped her arms and brought her closer. Her arms fell to her side and he felt her body on his. "May you please say my name, Liv?" His eyes never left hers. She could tell he was smiling.

"Fitz.." She breathed and bit her lip.

He smiled and let her go. He turned around and left the room. Olivia was left in a daze. She couldn't believe herself. She could deny it to the world, to the company, to the cameras, but not to him. He could see right through her. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but knew it couldn't happen. Success meant sacrifices. She sat down and put her head down. She replayed the moments with Fitz in her mind over and over. She touched her arms where he'd touched her and said "Fitz.."

She needed to refocus. She had a company to run and couldn't allow her inappropriate thoughts of Fitz to ruin that. The entire day was crazy, but she knew Huck would get all the information for her by tomorrow. They would do damage control and still be able to pull off Fitz's presser before the week ended. Once Huck gave her a name, she would write up a plan. She decided to reply back to a few emails and go home. She needed to take a long bath tonight. She'd get some popcorn and wine and watch the Maury episodes on her DVR.

Fitz walked back to his office on a high. He got all that he wanted. He knew she felt it too, he was just glad it was confirmed. Nothing could bring him down. He just needed to figure out how to fix what happened without having to lose her. He couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to kiss her so bad. Her lips were plump and begged to be touched. He made it up in his mind that he would have Olivia. He'd sacrifice it all just to have her.

Stephen watched Fitz leave Liv's office and he shook his head saying, "They're going to ruin this com-" He was immediately knocked out and was carried through the vents to the alleyway of OPA's building. He was put into the back of an unmarked Ford Taurus.

Stephen awoke to the sound of a power drill. He had no clothes on and was tied up. He was terrified.

"Hi Stephen.." Came a voice from the shadows. "You betrayed Liv, didn't you?"

Stephen strained his eyes to match the voice to a face. A light came on and Huck was standing over him.

"Let's talk, shall we?"

Screams and the sound of a power drill filled the basement, but no one would ever hear it. Huck wanted answers, and he would get them.

**Thanks everyone for staying to chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews and share! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and leaving reviews. I read ALL of them. I see that the Huck torture and Steven being a rat threw a few people off. I have ideas for where I want this story to go and Stephen just doesn't fit! :( Please leave reviews and share it. **

Chapter 6

"If you stop crying and tell me why.. I'll stop." Huck said.

"Ok! Ok! Please! Please stop! Huck please!" Stephen pleaded. "He took her and he took my job!"

Huck grew still.

"You're going to lose everything. Did you really think I wouldn't find out it was you?" Huck asked.

"No, no I-I-I-I didn't. I tried to cover my ass! Please just don't kill me! Please!" Stephen pleaded. "I'll tell you everything."

"Ok go.."

"Really it was all a drunken mistake.." Stephen began.

After he finished, he looked at Huck who was glaring at him. "Please don't kill me, please don't!"

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, but Liv's going to kill your career. She'll be real pleased to see how quickly this was resolved. I'll be back." With that, Huck turned off the lights and left Stephen miserable on the floor, wide eyed as he realized he couldn't feel "Little Stevie" anymore.

Huck arrived at Olivia's house and knocked 2 full times, 1 half, 2 fulls, 1 full, and a half to let her know it was him. She let him and looked at the clock. "What's wrong Huck?"

"I know who did set you and Fitz up. But first I need you tell me the truth."

"Tell you the truth about what?"

"Are you sleeping with Fitz?"

"What?! Huck? No! How could you ask me that?"

"Because you never lie to me, Liv. I just needed to be sure because although you haven't done it yet, I know you will. Just be careful, Liv."

"Ok, Huck."

He turned towards the door, "It was Stephen. I'll give you all the info in the morning."

Olivia stood there in shock. Stephen? They'd been friends for years. It didn't make sense. It couldn't have been him. Huck never made a mistake before though, she couldn't believe it. Her gut told her the truth. Stephen betrayed her and she was going to drag him through the mud.

She opened up a bottle of wine, grabbed her notebook and glass to take to the couch. She sat the items down and took a deep breath. It was time to devise two plans. One plan was to destroy Stephen and save OPA, while the other was to be with Fitz. She paid more attention to the second plan naturally.

When she finished her second plan, she smiled to herself. If what she felt between her and Fitz was true, then her plan was flawless.

When she sat her notebook down, her phone vibrated, signaling a new text message.

She saw a number she didn't recognize start a conversation, but she knew who it was.

**_Hey Livvy. :D_**

**_Who is this? :) _**

**_Don't playyy Liv. I feel like you were stressing over there. So I decided to reach out to you._**

**_I am going through it right now. It was Stephen. He set us up._**

**_What? Why?_**

**_I don't know yet, but his career is done for._**

**_I love a powerful woman. ;) _**

**_Goodnight sir. :p_**

**_Night Livvy. _**

Olivia put the phone down and sighed. A smile crept on her face and she couldn't help but laugh.

**Sorry for the wait for Chapter 6! School just started back up and I'm taking 18 credit hours :( But I'm putting up 7 right after to make up for it. Thanks for staying with me. Please share and leave reviews. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to hurry up and get this out to you. Let's check in with Stephen and with Olitz. Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 7

When Olivia arrived at OPA the next day, there was a box on her desk. Inside, she found documents, pictures, and an audio tape.

As she pressed play, she heard Huck talking to Stephen.

**"Really it was all a drunken mistake.. He took Liv from me! All these years I've tried to put the moves on her. I love her and she's too stupid to see me! AH!"**

She heard Huck punch Stephen and she cringed, but smiled.

**"I'm sorry! I just see how they look at each other and how she didn't even bother talking to us before she hired him. He just waltz his ass in here and took her! And he took my job! I've been working here since the beginning and if anyone should've had this job, it was me! I overheard them decide to go have dinner, so I asked one of my paparazzi friends to go keep watch and tell me if anything happened. When they brought back the pictures, I got upset and went to a bar. I got so drunk and didn't know I was talking to a reporter. I showed her the pictures and everything. I just wanted to get the job and get with Liv. She wouldn't date me if I wasn't important. I'm pathetic. Now I'll NEVER get anybody. I didn't mean for this to happen.. I just. Oh my god, I have nothing! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CUT OFF MY DI-"**

The tape stopped playing and Olivia couldn't believe what she'd heard. She never would've imagined Stephen having feelings for her deep enough to cause all of this. She knew he found her attractive, but he flirted with everybody and was a manwhore. She shuddered at the thought of a relationship with Stephen. Never would she have given Stephen the Communications position. It dawned on her why. He was too emotional. He always let his feelings get in the way of business.

Olivia sat at her desk re-reading her text messages to Fitz last night. She was being so flirtatious, it was ridiculous. What was she thinking? That they would ACTUALLY be together? She had contracts signed that went against that, and she knew her image would be tarnished if she was known as the boss that slept with her employees. As good looking as Fitz was, there was no way he was a single guy or a one-woman-guy. She scoffed at herself. She picked up her Fitz, and threw it in the trash.

"Get it together Olivia.." She said out loud. She took out her Stephen plan and decided to start. She grabbed the information out of the box that Huck dug up on Stephen.

"Hello?" a woman said.

"Hi, Georgia, is it?" Olivia asked politely.

"Yes, this is me. How can I help you?"

"I was calling you to inform you that the guy you've been seeing, Stephen, does underground transvestite porn and has herpes. PLEASE go get yourself checked out. If you want to see him in action, log on to StephanieMarie. Sorry to break this to you, but please be aware and God bless."

Olivia hung up and did the same thing 15 more times. The 16th call went to one of the producers of TMZ. Olivia knew that Stephen's face was going to splashed all over the TV.

Looking over the documents and photos, she was shocked. It all made sense who was the rat behind exposing Joe. Stephen just had someone else take the fall for him. He was that determined to have that job. It was disgusting how low he would stoop for power. The crazy part about it, she wouldn't have dated Stephen anyway. She shook her head and continued with the plan.

She released two paper statements. A joint statement from Fitz and herself, and a statement on behalf of OPA. This would be Fitz's real test. Could he deliver in front of the camera? Or would he crack under pressure? She knew that she could never and would never have Fitz. She chalked it up to sexual chemistry. There was no way she had actual feelings for him

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"This is Olivia Pope."

"Hi." said a strong baritone.

"Hi.."

"I think I need some prep for my media day, Ms. Pope."

"Call Harrison and set up some time with him and Abby. They're great at this."

"What? Why would I do that? I thought that me and you-"

"Thought that we what? You're my employee Fitzgerald. That's it. My employee. If you don't need anything else, I have to go."

"Goodbye Olivia." His voice cracked.

Olivia hung up and slumped into her chair. She figured if she distanced herself, they would be able to just be a part of the same company. She turned into putty around him and had to stop it. There was no way she would set herself up for this.

After Olivia hung up, Fitz turned away from Olivia's office with popcorn and wine in his hand. He tossed it in the trash and slammed his door. Livvy was gone, and Olivia Pope came back. He knew that she chose OPA. He should've known she would. How stupid was he to think a little spark between them meant something to her? They would be part of OPA and that's it.

Olivia heard a door slam and jumped a little. She went to see who it was because she always arrived to the office first and had some alone time there. She walked past the kitchen and saw the lid of the trash coming off. She went to adjust it and saw what was in it. A bottle of her favorite wine and a box of her favorite popcorn. There was a note on the box that said, "**Thanks for helping me prepare." **

She dropped it back down and fought back tears. The further she went down the hall, she noticed who was in the office. She immediately turned around and ran back to her office. Fitz saw her and decided against going after her. He hoped she would come to his office and that they could at least talk. He decided to practice his statement for the press slot later.

Olivia paced around her office. Why was Fitz doing these things? What the fuck was going on in her head? She looked over at her plan she'd put in the trash. She took it out and locked it away in her safe. She didn't know what was supposed to happen with her and Fitz. He was about to be a new face of her company. She was the one who made the no fraternizing rule. Now she knew that she would toss it all away for a tall and beautiful man.

She didn't understand her feelings. One side screamed "Be professional, let it go." The other side yelled at her "Follow your heart, you never do."

She didn't have the time to figure all of that out yet. Now was the time to focus on shutting down the media rumors about her and Fitz and ruining Stephen's reputation. She took her phone out and dialed Stephen's number.

"Hello? Olivia? Listen, I can explain. I-I-I was.." Stephen stammered.

Olivia cleared her throat loudly. "You need to have your resignation letter ready in 1 hour. Be here and be prepared. It's over, Stephen."

When Olivia felt her stomach growl, she called Jay and had him arrange an improptu big breakfast for the staff. She knew today would be a long day, so she figured they may as well start it off the right way. Olivia reached into her purse and pulled out a worn napkin. She saw Fitz 's handwriting and frowned.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" She thought out loud.

"Obviously not me. But that's fair I guess."

She turned around and saw her Adonis staring at her with anger in his eyes.

**Thanks everybody for staying to chapter 7! Please leave reviews. Favorite/follow me and the story! I have so many ideas for this next chapter. Stay tuned. ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy lately. Work and school is kicking my butt lol. But I got some mixed reviews for Chapters 6 & 7. But I'm thankful for all of them. I read them ALL. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Some don't like the fraternizing rule. But I've worked for a company that had one of these policies, so I figured why not? lol Liv and Fitz are so back and forth, it's ridiculous. #OLITZENDGAME ;) **

Chapter 8

"Fitz.." Olivia said.

Fitz motioned for Olivia to step outside.

"Look Fitz, I -" Olivia started but Fitz put up a hand.

Fitz began to speak. His voice was barely above a whisper, but she could hear the emotion building up inside him.

"Now I'm Fitz to you? Dammit Olivia. Make up your mind. You do not get to do this back and forth bullshit with me. Either you want me or you don't. I don't give a damn about your fucking rules or your contract, ok? That's dumb as hell anyway. I want YOU. Now if you don't want me, let me know so that I can stop thinking about you all the time."

Fitz noticed he was breathing heavier and slightly shaking. He pinched his nose and moved away from her.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. Fitz just stared at her, silently pleading for her to say she wanted him.

"Fitz.. I don't know what to say. I can't talk about this right now. I want.. I just.. I can't do this." Olivia abruptly turned and power walked to her office, leaving Fitz alone in his frustration.

Fitz stalked back to his office. He called his good friend Cyrus to vent about his latest encounter with Olivia.

"I don't get it Cy. How could she just walk away from me? I laid it all out there for her and she walked away? Never have I wanted to strangle someone and make love to them at the same time. What has gotten into me? I never had this problem with women before."

Olivia sat at her desk thinking about what Fitz said. Her no fraternizing rule wasn't stupid, it was professional. She saw many companies fall apart because of relationships among employees. She saw managers take advantage of employees and vice versa. She had no room for sexual harassment charges or people thinking her company didn't focus on clients. There were rules against relationships between employees, building staff, and clients. The rules also showed how much an employee cared for their job. If they said no to working their because of the contract, then they weren't serious.

She was stuck. She couldn't get rid of the rule, not now. It looked bad on her part. The owner of OPA screwing one of their communication heads? It was bad for business. Who would take her seriously after that?

She went over the paper statements that were set to be released within the hour. It looked great. TMZ had already picked up on Stephen's penis problems and the reporter made sure to make it clear that the photos were taken to bring negative attention to the company. She was a hired gun.

Olivia was impressed with herself. She always had a solution to a problem. She prided herself in never being out of options. She looked at her safe and thought again about what Fitz said. She knew she'd have to deal with it eventually, but now just wasn't the time.

She got up and went into the closet built in her office to pick out an appropriate TV outfit. She quickly showered in the adjacent private bathroom and changed clothes. She was pleased with her choice. A stark white blazer and navy blue slacks. Her hair was bone straight with lots of volume and she finished her outfit with grey heels and silver accessories. She went with natural looking makeup and a nude lip.

Fitz went over the paper statements and prepared himself for questions the press might ask. He remembered what Olivia said about dealing with the press. It was before she brought in some of her local clients to interact with him. They were in one of the meeting rooms with Abby. Olivia noticed Fitz's tie was crooked and he seemed nervous. She went to fix it for him and gave him a pep talk. She reminded him to be himself no matter what. He didn't have to impress anyone or be anyone else. Still holding the tie she said, "Show them who you are."

He didn't know if it was her words or being so close to him, but he didn't feel nervous anymore. He held on to the memory to call his nerves today. Live TV was no joke. He chuckled and gathered his belongings. Even though he didn't have Olivia, he wouldn't let that stop him from doing a good job. He was determined to make a good impression and bring in new clients from Europe.

Olivia texted Jay to let him know she was ready and would meet him downstairs. Abby and Harrison were going to ride with Olivia to meet with Stephen. Huck was already there.

"I'll make this brief Stephen. You have already put in your resignation letter and won't need to talk to the press. No news conferences for you. We are going to sue you as well Mr. Tranny Panties. You will not use my money for your after work parties and get away with it. I hope it was worth it." Olivia sighed.

"Olivia, please forgive me, I'm sorry. I was an asshole, I'm sorry. Just please.." Stephen sounded desperate.

"Let's go people." Olivia motioned for them to leave.

When they arrived back at OPA, they saw the crowd beginning to form. "This would be very easy." She thought.

She saw Fitz strolling out of the building. She bit her lip at the site of him. He wore an all black suit that framed his fit body perfectly. He had a charcoal gray tie that made his eyes seem bluer. He slicked his hair back, but she knew his curl was going to make a comeback soon. He turned and saw her walking towards him. When they made eye contact, he frowned and turned his attention elsewhere. Olivia was stunned, but she knew Fitz would be angry with her. There was something between them that was so powerful and so strong. They had deep feelings for one another in such a short period of time. She continued walking towards the podium and took a seat a few chairs down from Fitz. She wanted to get another look at him, but didn't at the risk of getting her picture taken at the wrong angle.

It was ridiculous that they were telling the world they had no relationship going on and it was concocted to overshadow Stephen being let go, but the whole time, they desperately wanted each other.

Olivia reached in her purse and looked at Fitz's napkin, he saw her secretly look at it. He had to break through Olivia's professional walls. He knew they wanted each other. The only way they could make it happen would be if he put it into action. She was too stubborn and worried about press. He was going to get her and keep his job. Olivia walked up to the podium and cleared her throat. Fitz couldn't help but stare at her perfect body. Her ass looked amazing. He bit his lips and forced himself to concentrate. He listened to her speak.

Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Stephen running towards the stage.

**Thanks for staying to Chapter 8! Please leave reviews and share the story. I appreciate it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been FOREVER. I hate it when I don't get to update and I know a few wanted more updates, sooner. So here you go! This chapter is short, but the next one is slightly longer (reviews asked for more length.) I'll post 9 & 10 and I'm working on trying to get a few more done today. Please bare with me!**

**Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I appreciate it so much! **

Chapter 9

"Hello everyone. Thank you for being here today. I would like to address a few public matters regarding Olivia Pope & Associates. I see new faces in the crowd Hello, I'm Olivia Pope," she began.

Fitz wasn't sure what Stephen was trying to do, but he quickly and subtly alerted Jay who was sitting next to him. Jay was able to let Huck know, and Huck stopped him before he could get to close or cause a big scene. Huck whisked Stephen away and took him into a discreet location close to OPA.

Huck was pissed, the new assistant he hired failed miserably at watching Stephen. He knew he had to explain himself to Liv. He hired a freelancer named Quinn to babysit Stephen. How the hell did Stephen get here? Was Quinn secretly helping him? He grew tired of Stephen and decided that this was the last time anyone would see him.

Fitz couldn't believe their luck, but he was glad no one noticed Stephen. Scene avoided, he focused back on Olivia and her sweet voice.

"A lot of people may question my firm because of the recent actions of two of my employees. I agree that it does draw negative attention to us, and maybe this recent exposure should have been handled behind closed doors, but I'm a firm believer in the cliche, "Everything done in the dark comes to the light." I will always face problems head on and handle them, even when it's internal. Because we all know the press will pick up on it anyway and you all will be brutal. So I rather get to it beforehand and do my job. These last few weeks have shown my clients that I will NEVER allow them to not be in the best of care at all times. Anyone with a hidden agenda does not belong with OPA. We are still dedicated to you."

Fitz was impressed. He too questioned why Olivia wouldn't just fire Stephen and get it over with. He assumed that Stephen wouldn't go away quietly, especially after the stunt he tried to pull. If his face is plastered everywhere, he won't have a choice but to go away. It started making sense. He even believed that Olivia took the incident personal because he himself were involved. She wanted to make sure he didn't receive any negative press, she threw it all on Stephen.

He didn't realize he was day dreaming until Olivia cleared her throat again and said, "Fitzgerald Grant, OPA's new Head of Communications for Europe would like to say a few words."

Fitz got up and stood at the podium. "Show them who you are.." He could still hear the memory of her sweet voice.

"Hi everyone. As you know now, I'm Fitzgerald Grant and will be handling the needs of OPA clients in Europe. I'm very honored and excited to be in this position," he began to shower OPA with compliments and touch on items of his resume.

Then came the hard part. Denying Olivia.

"There have been rumors flying around about Olivia and myself. I am a bit flattered that you all think that and I quote "Olivia finally got a sexy hunky man!" Haha. But no. As much as the gossip blogs want to see it, our relationship is strictly professional. I admire her and appreciate the opportunity she's given me. Now let's focus on the job she hired me to do. Let's move on."

Olivia was in awe. The way he spoke made her feel warm inside. He was so inviting and charming. You couldn't help but hang on to his voice and want to hear more. She had a meeting set up with her OPA attorney to discuss her employees' contracts. All night she thought about Fitz and what they could be. All she wanted was the chance to be in his arms, if only for one minute.

"I think you all have heard enough out of me for one day." He smiled. "Thank you everyone."

In an unprecedented move, the crowd actually started clapping for Fitz. He was blushing. They loved him, and the ladies tried flirting with Fitz, but he dodged their advances. He knew who he wanted, and he knew he would get her. He had already begun planning his move.

As the crowd started leaving, Olivia told Abby to call another big staff meeting. Olivia noticed Stephen trying to make his way towards the crowd, and she was so relieved that Huck got him. She needed to have a talk with Huck about that, he definitely dropped the ball on this one. Looking ahead into the future and seeing Fitz smile and shaking hands, she knew there would be changes made to OPA. She couldn'td stand being away from Fitz any longer. She had a plan in mind to make sure what she felt for Fitz was real. But first, business had to be handled.

**Thanks for staying to chapter 9! I'm excited to see what the future holds for Olitz. Hopefully Olivia stops being so damn stubborn. See you in Chapter 10! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9.**

**S/N. Someone left a review, but I guess they deleted it. It basically said if they can't date clients or people they work with, why is Abby with David. In this story, David is a Political Science teacher. He isn't involved in OPA like the actual show. Just wanted to clarify that in case anyone else was wondering. **

**Lets check back in with OPA. **

Chapter 10

"Thanks for coming together on such short notice everyone. I need to ask you all some questions. All I need in your answers is 100% honesty. Are you all game?" Olivia asked.

"Yes!" called out her entire staff.

"Ok. So it has been brought to my attention that OPA shouldn't have rules against fraternizing. I'm curious to hear you all's thoughts on it. Just throw some of your ideas out there." Olivia was genuinely interested in what they had to say. "Now Abby will be recording this, but it won't be used against you, I just need it for my notes. It's only audio. If anyone doesn't want to be recorded, let me know and we can talk offline. So let's hear it."

She felt Fitz staring at her. When she looked up, she saw him standing off to the side watching her. He had a sly smile on his face. He couldn't believe she was actually going to get rid of that stupid contract. But he wondered, was what they had real, or was it just a crush. He needed to know for sure.

Harrison spoke up first, "I'm not really a fan of it. I know that you all think I'm a playboy, but someone in our records department has really caught my eye. I've gotten to know her and really want to see where we could go."

Olivia nodded and looked around the room. She saw one of the managers in the records department blushing. She recognized her to be Adnan. She had a feeling Harrison took a liking to her, but not so much that he would want to date her. She was glad he was maturing.

The next to speak was one of her older employees, Mary. Mary oversaw the finances. She wanted the rules to stay in place. "We need to keep the rules the way they are. There company doesn't need to turn into an orgy. We need to keep it professional at all times."

Olivia nodded again and waited on other responses.

It pinged back and forth for awhile until more people were for getting rid of the rule.

Abby stepped in. "By show of hands, who wishes to eliminate the fraternizing rule?" Abby counted and said on record how many hands went up. She then asked who wanted it to stay, and who had no answer at all.

"Thanks everyone for your honesty. Does anyone else have anything to say? Or can we wrap this up?" Olivia waited.

"I have something to ask actually." She felt warm at the sound of his smooth baritone voice.

"Yes, Mr. Grant?" Olivia forced herself not to smile.

"Are we allowed to date the boss? I'm sure there are plenty of eyes on you, Ms. Pope. Is anyone allowed to shoot their shot?"

The room erupted in laughter. Fitz was bold.

She stood there flabbergasted. Fitz had such a smart mouth, it caught her off guard.

"If in fact the contract changes, then yes, I guess you can. However, I'm not sure if those trying to shoot their shot will succeed. I'm already very much interested in someone. I think he's even able to dunk with one hand." She winked at him.

"Well alright, Ms. Pope." Fitz smiled like an old fool.

"Thanks everyone, I will take into account everything that was said here today. You're free to go home for the day. This has been a long day, and I'm sure we could all use some rest. Or not...Abby." She grinned.

Abby turned red and stopped texting David.

"Thank you Ms. Pope!" They said as they gathered their belongings. Fitz and Harrison walked into the hallway while Olivia stayed behind in the meeting space.

"I guess you're going to be good to go there, FG. But don't fuck this up. That's like my sister, and I'll be forced to whup your ass, ok?" Harrison stuck his hand out for Fitz.

"I'm with it, H." Fitz shook his hand and they laughed. "Do you think she wants me, though? Or am I crazy?"

"Honestly... She might be in love with you already, FG. I've never seen Olivia look at someone like that before. She was with this old fart named Edison for years, and I never saw the chemistry. You two are something else entirely though."

Fitz couldn't help but to smile. He trusted Harrison's words and knew he had to make Olivia his. He would do anything, be anything she wanted him to be. He was like putty in her hands and she didn't even know it.

"Go ask her out man. I know she's going to throw these contracts in the trash. You might as well get a head start. I'll catch you later." Harrison said as he turned and headed towards the records department with a pep in his step.

Fitz walked back in the room and knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure. I'm just sending some emails out. How are you?" She looked up at him walking over. She bit her lip. She loved that walk.

He loved when she bit her lip looking at him. It was so sexy. He felt his pants tighten and he was a little embarrassed. He could tell that she noticed.

She couldn't help but look down at his private area. He had a slight hard on and she almost gasped at the size. Images of him fully naked standing at attention flooded her mind, she was getting lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Fitz calling her name.

She snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He laughed, "I said quit staring at my junk and go out with me."

She lightly hit his arm, "I was not!"

"Oh don't worry, I stare at your body every opportunity I get. You're beautiful Olivia. You're the second most beautiful woman in the world."

She shot him a dirty look, "Who the hell is #1?"

He snickered, "My mom."

They both fell out laughing.

"I can't stand you Fitz!"

"Then please, lie down." He shot her a lustful look.

"Ummm.. I think I should get going. I have Maury episodes to watch and a bottle of wine that's waiting for me." Olivia started getting antsy. She felt nervous all of a sudden.

Fitz moved away a little. He thought that he blew it. Maybe he came on too strong.

"Olivia.. I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"ICan I ask you something, Fitz?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Is this real? Or are we just two horn dogs, because my heart is telling me to come to you."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and placed it on his chest as he spoke. "I'm not sure who you are or what you've done to me, but I can't stop thinking about you. I think about you every day. Do you make me horny? Yes, you're gorgeous. But do you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world when you look at me? Yes, more than anything. If you say that we'll never have sex, I'll be sad, but it wouldn't matter. I see you before anything else.I know that you can have anybody, but to know that you look me in my eyes, it makes me feel what your hand is feeling. This is definitely real."

Olivia was stunned into silence. Never has she felt such a yearning for someone. To hear those words and feel her heart beating in sync with his, she knew she wanted him, in every way.

"Fitz.."

"You don't have to say anything Olivia. Just tell me that you'll give me a chance, that you'll give us a chance? Will you?"

"Yes, Fitz."

He looked out into the hall and noticed that everyone was gone.

"Can I hold you, just for a minute?"

"Yes, Fitz."

It was like music to his ears. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He laid his head into her hair and gently breathed in. Even her hair was perfect.

They sat like that for what felt like ages until Olivia broke them apart. Fitz felt sad at the loss of contact.

"I want to see where this goes Fitz. I want to know that it's real." Olivia said.

"Then go out with me tomorrow. Show me Times Square. Let the new guy see what the Big Apple is all about."

She thought about it and her head started spinning. What if someone saw them? She couldn't spin her way out of that. She wanted to have all of her business handled before she took that step.

"That's too soon Fitz. I want to make sure everything is right before we do that. I'm meeting with the lawyers soon and will figure out what happens. But I just needed to know were you feeling what I feel?"

"I'll wait until the end of the world for you, Liv."

"Then promise me that we will talk to each other everyday, when we wake up and before we go to sleep. I know it's juvenile, but it would make me happy."

"Whatever you say Boss Lady. Be expecting a call tonight."

They sat in comfortable silence until Olivia got a text from Jay. He was waiting for her downstairs.

"Well that's my ride. I better get going."

"I'm looking forward to hearing your voice tonight, Liv."

She smiled as she made her way out. She turned as she made it to the door and saw Fitz was staring at her ass. She did a quick little dance and shook it, which made Fitz howl with laughter. He got up to walk her to the elevator. Once the elevator opened, Olivia shook her ass until the door closed, but this time it was more seductive.

Fitz frowned because he knew he had to take a cold shower tonight.

Olivia got in the car with the biggest smile on her face. Jay said, "I'm glad you all found each other, Liv. Don't over think it."

Before she could respond, her phone started ringing. She recognized the number immediately and picked up.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi."

"I'm sleepy."

"Oh really, aren't you still at the office?

"I'm on my way home, which means it's almost time for bed, so I had to call you now."

"Well a promise is a promise, Mr. Grant."

"I thought we had a deal, Olivia?"

"Sorry Fitz."

"That's much better. So what's up with you and popcorn and wine?"

They talked one the ride over to her home about their favorite things.

Olivia laughed at Fitz' charm. They talked throughout the rest of the day and FaceTimed after she settled in at home. There were so many interesting things about him and it made her happy talking to him. She wished things were different at that moment. What she wouldn't give to have him hold her right now.

Fitz heard Olivia yawn and saw her falling asleep. He called her name several times before giving up. Olivia felt herself fall asleep and tried to shake the sleep off of her. As she slowly opened her eyes, she heard Fitz whisper "Goodnight, SweetBaby."

Fitz disconnected the call and closed his eyes. He dreamed of Olivia until his alarm went off.

Olivia sat up in bed. She was never a fan of pet names, but it was just something about Fitz. She smiled and said, "Sweet Baby.. Sweet. Baby." She was excited for what the future held for them. She knew getting rid of the contract now was the best decision for her. She was finally going to let her heart do the decision-making. She rolled over and fell asleep and her dreams were filled with Fitzgerald Grant.

**Thanks for staying to Chaper 10! Please leave reviews, they motivate me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More chapters are on the way! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter! 11 is my favorite number! **

Chapter 11

Over the next few months, Olivia and Fitz continued their routine. They talked every morning and every night. They sometimes had lunch together with other staff. If they stayed late in the office, Jay would bring them dinner and join them occasionally.

Olivia felt so good. She never experienced this part of dating before. They were actually getting to know each other. The employee contracts were done and they included an "employee dating policy." Olivia may have been developing feelings for Fitz, but she wouldn't screw up OPA. She had to cover the company's ass. The employees seemed to embrace their new contracts. The implementation went off without a hitch.

Harrison had already begun dating Adnan and he seemed so happy. She even came to the office with a glow.

Things were really starting to look up for her and Fitz. He was doing a phenomenal job. He snagged 3 wealthy clients and even headed up a crisis management job for one of them. He was mentioned in the press, but it was never negative. Many wondered who would be the lucky woman to snatch up New York's Most Eligible Bachelor. Olivia laughed when she saw him mentioned on women's gossip blogs. Little did they know, Fitz was hers.

She just hoped that their relationship could continue now that nothing was really standing in the way. She was ready to take their relationship to the next level. The most physical contact they'd ever had was a Fitz holding her months ago.

When Fitz returned from Europe, she would take him up on his offer to go to Times Square. They FaceTimed each other every day. The time difference made it a little difficult, but they found a way to make it work. He'd been gone for two weeks and she really missed him. She had already planned out a romantic evening for the two of them. Fitz did so much for her, she wanted to show him that his effort didn't go unnoticed. It was time to finally be free and be together. Her heart wanted him and her body ached for him. She couldn't wait til It was time to pick him up from the airport in a few hours.

She had to end her conversation with Abby when she saw Fitz's name pop up on the screen. She put her headphones in and picked up.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." he replied.

There was a 5 hour time difference between them, Fitz would be flying into the city around 5 tomorrow. She was so anxious to see him. "How was your day?" she asked.

"It's better now that I see you."

"Fitzzzz. You always make me blush like a 15 year old girl."

"Well you make me nervous like a 15 year old boy."

"Oh please Old Man!"

"Old man? Ouch. I like to think of myself as deliciously seasoned." he grinned.

"You're such a perv, Fitz."

"Only when I think about you."

There was a knock on her door.

"I have a client coming, call me later?"

They ended the call and she said come in.

"Hi Mrs. Pope. I have a 3:00 meeting with you, nice to meet you. I'm Mellie Howard."

"Hi Mellie, what can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to quietly file for child's support against a very, very wealthy man. Andrew Nichols. I'm going to divorce him and get alimony."

Olivia was a bit shocked. Did she have a baby with Fitz's old Navy buddy? Throughout conversations, Olivia learned that Fitz despised Andrew. The last girlfriend he had ran off with him and got pregnant. Then it hit her. This was her. This was the woman who broke Fitz's heart 5 years ago.

"Why are you trying to do this, Mellie?" Olivia contained her disgust for Mellie. NO judgement, she told herself.

"Because the asshole left me for a 24 year old! With fake tits! I ruined my body for his money, he won't take it away from me."

How you get them is how you lose them.. Olivia thought.

"Well Mellie, I don't believe my firm will be able to help you in this matter. I can recommend someone for you. I know some really good divorce attorneys."

"No. I want YOU. I know that you can milk him for all the money he's worth. Plus, I hear that Fitzgerald works for you. This would be my chance to make Andrew pay and have Fitz come back to me."

"Again, Mellie. My firm shouldn't be a part of something like this. I can't have my employees involved in domestic disputes. I apologize for the inconvenience, but OPA isn't right for this." Olivia got up to show Mellie to the door.

"Just think on it Olivia. You can bring down an asshole and get paid while doing it. I have the money and can pay you whatever you want. Besides, I want Fitz to handle my case."

She noticed Olivia's facial expression changed. "Are you not accepting my business because Fitz went on television and denied you? Don't tell me you're trying to keep him from me."

"Excuse me?" Olivia hissed.

"I'm just saying, Fitz is a free man, an eligible bachelor and I have no problem getting back what's mine."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you will not come into my office and speak to me that way."

As Olivia opened the door, Mellie handed her a blank check, smiled curtly and said "If there aren't any problems, then I'm a new client." With that, she turned.

Harrison came into Olivia's office. "Who was that? Her voice is so annoying. So fake."

"That was Fitz's ex girlfriend, Mellie."

"WHAT? What the hell was she doing here? You and Fitz haven't gone public."

"She wants to get child support on her baby she had with Fitz's ex-bestfriend. She wants to divorce him and get alimony. She's a fucking gold digger."

Harrison shook his head. "This is messy. How much is she paying?"

Olivia handed Harrison the check. "We're taking this though, right?"

"Harrison, no, we can't. I have a conflict of interest and so does Fitz. All money isn't good money, and Mellie's money stinks. Fitz will be livid when he finds out. She wants Fitz back, you know?"

"No Liv. Don't choose him over OPA. Don't."

"I'm not Harrison. But how would that look? And you know we don't get involved with paternity suits anyway."

"You're not being rational about this Olivia. I bet Fitz would talk some sense into you. I'll call you later and check on you."

Olivia slumped into her seat. Fitz was heartbroken when Mellie left him. Would Fitz take her back upon seeing her? Is she really standing in the way of business because of Mellie? Or was this really a bad idea? It didn't matter. This was something that she just did not want to deal with. It seemed like every time her and Fitz moved forward, something tried to tear them apart. She always chose OPA. But she knew that Fitz had the final say so in the matter. She didn't want him to only be with her because he didn't know Mellie came back. If her and Fitz were meant to be, they were meant to be. If he chose Mellie, she would bow out gracefully and hope for the best. Besides, she felt that what her and Fitz had was real and that he wouldn't jeopardize it, even if they did take on Mellie's case.

She decided not to worry about it. She would just focus on preparing for her night with Fitz. She wouldn't let Mellie ruin it.

**Thanks for staying with me until Chapter 11! I'm trying to update as quickly as possible today, but I have to take my time with this next chapter. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait! I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews and share the story! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't get this out sooner! I had anthropology homework to do when I got off work, :( But here's another update. I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for reading my story! I love the reviews you leave. **

**S/N I think I screwed up the timing and when Olivia was supposed to pick up Fitz from the airport. Sorry! **

Chapter 12

Olivia was anxious as she waited on Fitz's plane to arrive. It had been delayed and she couldn't wait to see him.

As she got out her phone to check the time, she felt herself being lifted into the air. She screeched, "Fitz!"

"Livvvvv! I really missed your face! It's right here. Here is your beautiful face!"

They hugged for a long time and Olivia was so happy. She had their night planned and couldn't wait to spend real alone time together. When Fitz let go, he gave her the flowers he bought from Europe. She smiled like a Cheshire cat. He knew Lillies were her favorite and he bought her the biggest bouquet of them. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"I really did miss you, Fitz." She declared.

When they got outside, Fitz gave Jay a handshake and a hug. Over time, he and Jay had gotten really cool. He was a nice guy and he always looked out for Liv. He even gave Fitz certain tips from time to time. He appreciated having him in his corner. Harrison had become a little distance and Jay seemed to step right in.

Olivia snuggled up to Fitz and held his hand the whole way to the city. Fitz looked down at her and kept smiling. This felt so right. He wished he didn't have to go away. He now despised business trips. FaceTime was great, but it didn't do her justice. Her smile and her laugh was so much better in person. As Fitz looked up, he saw they were in Times Square. His eyes lit up.

"Liv?"

"Yes, Fitz?"

"This is perfect. I don't want to let this go. I missed you so much."

"Then don't."

Jay stopped the car and opened the door up for them. Fitz stepped out and took Olivia's hand. They walked around and got closer to the middle of the Square.

"Fitz, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Olivia, what's on your mind?"

"The client that came in today.. that client was Mellie."

"Mellie? What the hell did she want?"

"She wants to divorce Andrew and take his money. And she wants.. She umm wants.."

"Wants what Olivia?"

"You, Fitz. She wants you."

"That's a sick joke, Liv." He laughed.

"It's not a joke, Fitz. She said she was going to take you back."

The smile quickly left his face and it became serious. He took her face in his hands. Looking her right in the eyes he said, "I'll tell you this right now, and I'm not going to say it again. I want YOU. Fuck a damn Mellie. I want Olivia Carolyn Pope. You make me better Liv. I won't allow anything to come between us. I'm going to make sure that Mellie stays the FUCK away from me, from you, and from OPA. She has NO place in our lives. Don't you dare tell me you thought I would let you go and run to Mellie. Please tell me you believed in us more than that."

Olivia was embarrassed. There was a small part of her that was insecure in their relationship, but any time she feels it, Fitz unknowingly puts it to rest. She looked away, "I'm sorry Fitz, I just thought that maybe you were still hurt and wanted to explore your feelings. I don't know I just.."

"Olivia! From the moment I saw you, I felt like I was in a movie. I saw you and I just knew. You were it for me. I don't want anything or anyone, especially not Mellie. Yes, Mellie hurt me back then, but I moved on. I don't have any feelings toward her, good or bad. She doesn't exist, Liv. I'll make sure she doesn't come near you ever again."

"Fitz, I can handle it."

"No, Liv. You're ALWAYS handling or fixing. It's time to let someone else do it."

"Fitz.."

"I love you, Olivia. I'm IN love with YOU. You're the love of my life. I refuse to spend any more time away from are MINE now, Liv. I don't give a damn about being a bachelor. I will spend the rest of my life proving my love to you, if you'll let me. Let me in your heart, Liv. It's time to let me in because I'm not letting you go now. You're in my heart now. I belong to you."

Olivia didn't realize tears were falling from her face. Fitz anxiously waited for her to say something. He wiped the tears from her eyes and heard her whisper,"I love you, too. I'm in love with you, too."

In the middle of the Big Apple, Fitz and Olivia sealed their declaration with an earth shattering kiss.

Fitz held onto Olivia fearing that she would float away. Olivia reached up to the back of Fitz's neck and gripped his hair. Her tongue went back and forth across his top lip before she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth. Their tongues danced around until they had to come up for air. It was the most amazing kiss and feeling that was long overdue, but worth the wait.

Olivia looked at Fitz with swollen lips and lust-filled eyes and said, "Let's go home, Fitz. I need you to make love to me."

Fitz picked Olivia up and kissed her again. "I love you, Olivia. Thank you for choosing me."

"I love you, Fitzgerald."

Olivia and Fitz kissed and touched each other the entire ride to Olivia's house. They kissed for everyday they were unable to. Since she first saw Fitz until the moment he stepped off the plane.

When they made it to Olivia's home, she brought Fitz to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She undressed slowly and watched Fitz mouth water at the site of her. She reached her hand out and said "Come here."

Fitz hurried up and got rid of his clothes. When his member sprang free, Olivia's jaw dropped. She thought Fitz would be well equipped, but never did she envision this. She licked her lips hungrily.

Fitz watched Olivia allow the water to hit every part of her body. She glistened and looked like a golden goddess in front of him. Her nipples hardened at the water's contact and she rubbed her body slowly. She turned towards Fitz and made eye contact with him as she began rubbing her clit. She moaned, "Fitz.." And he found himself stroking his member. She rubbed and pinched her nipples, all the while keeping eye contact with him. She turned around and bent over letting Fitz get a better view of what now belonged to him.

He walked towards her and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. He kissed and bit her lips. He moved towards her neck and licked her gently. He began trailing circles from her neck to her ears and on her shoulders. He bit down on her neck causing her to moan out. He trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts. They were perfect. He kissed her nipples and licked it hard. He put her whole breast in his mouth and had a field day with it. She grabbed his hair and brought his mouth up to hers. She sucked on his tongue and felt his dick pressing against her. She let go and decided to wash Fitz's body.

She lathered up a loofah with Fitz's favorite soap and washed every inch of his chiseled body. She massaged his neck and his back. She took his dick in her hands and stroked him softly. She felt pre-cum and smiled at him. Fitz wanted to return the favor and washed Olivia. The moment of intimacy added more moisture in between Olivia's legs. Fitz touched her like he knew her body so well.

After they rinsed off, they dried each other off and Fitz picked her up and carried her to her bed. He lay her down and just stared at her. "God you're so beautiful."

Fitz kissed her abdomen and snaked his tongue over her belly button, making her shiver. He spread her legs and kissed in between her thighs. He could see how wet she was and it made him eager to taste her. Fitz ran his tongue up and down her slit, forcing her to spread her legs apart. He licked and sucked on her clit until she screamed. "You like that? You like that Sweet Baby?" Olivia just kept moaning and screamed his name. "Yesssss Fitz!"

Olivia came twice, but Fitz wasn't done. He flipped Olivia over and got underneath her and pulled her down on his face. He took both of her ass cheeks in his hands and helped her ride his face. "Oh my GOD FITZ!" Fitz was tongue fucking her as she bounced up and down on his face. He loved her pussy. It tasted sweet and it was wet and warm. He couldn't wait to get inside her, but first, he wanted to make her cum one more time. He nippled and sucked and licked on her clit until he felt her trembling. He knew she was close. He licked her pussy over and over in different patterns until he felt the now familiar juice on his face. He licked all of it up. Olivia climbed down and lay on the bed. She was out of breath. Never had she experienced oral sex like this before. Edison never liked to do it and on the rare occasion he did, it never felt good. Fitz was in a league of his own. She yearned to feel him inside her.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, Fitz. I want you inside me, Fitz. I've been dreaming of this moment since the day we met. Now you're finally mine."

"I'll always be yours, Liv." Fitz said as he positioned himself in between Olivia's legs and teased her with the tip of his dick. "Fitzzzz.." she moaned. Fitz slowly eased himself into her.

She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. She hadn't had sex in so long and Fitz was huge.

"Do you want me to stop, Olivia?" he said.

She shook her head no.

"Keep going?"

She shook her head a definite yes.

What was once pain began turning into pleasure. With every thrust, Olivia felt closer and closer to Heaven. Fitz took slow deliberate strokes, making sure not to hurt her and to not cum.

Olivia started getting into it and began raising her hips to meet his thrusts. He took that as an invitation and started speeding up. Her juices were seeping out and he could feel her walls clenching on his dick. "You're going to make me cum, Liv. Dammit!" Fitz pumped into her and would not stop. She screamed his name and he kept going. He wanted her to cum again. Olivia sat up on her elbows and Fitz lifted her legs around his waist while he gripped her ass. "Oh my god Fitzzzzz. Please. Please don't. Please don't stop. Ahhhh yes. Yes Fitz, yes."

Every time she moaned, it somehow made his dick even harder. This woman was everything he'd never knew he needed. He quickly flipped her over and began hitting her from the back. He put her face down and had her arch her back so that her perfect ass was in the air. He entered her and stroked her breasts while pumped in and out. He let go and started pumping with no hands. She kept gripping and biting the sheets. He took ahold of her hips and started fucking her harder.

He grabbed her hair and smacked her ass. "This is MINE, Olivia. I'm addicted to you." He lifted her body and turned her face to kiss him. He slowed his pace while he kissed her neck and her back. He put her face back down and pushed back into her. He felt every bit of her holding on. He took all of his dick out and Olivia whimpered at the loss of him. With no warning, he shoved it back in her and she screamed. He did it again, and again, and again, and again. "OH FITZ! Yes baby. Yes. Yes. Shit!"

Fitz pushed Olivia down on her stomach on the bed and climbed back on top of her. He kissed her ass cheeks and ran his tongue in between them, causing her to jump with pleasure. He kept licking from her pussy back to her ass while he stroaked himself. Olivia came again and he licked it all up.

Olivia lay down on the bed and looked at Fitz lustfully. "I want it one more time Fitz. Fuck me some more baby."

Fitz lay down and told her, "No. It's time for your sexy ass to fuck ME." Olivia quickly obliged and climbed on top of Fitz. He sat up and held her while she slid down on his dick. She was still wet and he was still rock hard. She pushed Fitz back and his back was down. She used the headboard to steady herself as she rocked and bounced up and down on him. When she found her rhythm, she let go of the headboard and stared into Fitz' eyes as she fucked him.

She let her hair move with her and drew circles on her nipples while she rode him. Fitz couldn't believe the magical creature on top of him. He watched her breast bounce up and down and he couldn't help but to sit up and put on in his mouth. He took his other hand and rubbed Olivia's clit. He lifted his legs and began pumping into her. "Fitz! I'm going to fucking cum! Fitz! Fitz! FITTTTTTTZZZZZZZZ!" He couldn't hold it any longer, and he came with her. He released all of his seed into her and felt her cum all over him. "I fucking love you Livvy!" He screamed. "I love you Fitzy." They rode the wave of euphoria and kissed each other passionately.

Fitz grabbed Olivia and held her in his arms. For the first time in what felt like forever, Fitz actually got a good sleep. Olivia was out like a light and had the best sleep of her life.

**Sorry for the wait! It was my first time writing a sex scene! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for staying to Chapter 12! Please leave reviews and share the story. We finally got OLITZ! And I wonder how Fitz is going to get rid of Mellie. You know messy she is lol. And the title was FINALLY mentioned in the story lol. **


End file.
